Fateful evening
by IndigoFades
Summary: JohnxClaire CHAPTER 8 Now UP!. Follows John and Claire after detention on Saturday. What will the rain bring? Fluffy goodness with a handful of angst to come. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1:Clouds and downpour

Here you go, this is only my second fic so...please be nice? This is set on Saturday after detention.  
Disclaimer: Own nothing, please don't sue.  
I hope you enjoy it and please review to tell me what you think.

* * *

CHAPTER 1- Clouds and downpour.

Saturday, after detention.

As soon as Claire is alone in her room she lets out a happy scream. 'I can't believe I kissed John Bender', she thinks. 'He isn't as mean and tough as he wants everyone to think.' She walks over to her dressing table and sits down. She admires herself in the mirror and raises her hand to her ear. She looks at the lone earring and a slow smile breaks out on her face. However, her happiness doesn't last for long. A loud crash is heard, coming from the hall downstairs, followed by the angry voices of her mom and dad. Claire closes her eyes in an attempt to tune out the heated fight downstairs. But her attempt is mostly in vain and she catches parts of their argument, voices carrying up the stairs.  
"Detention! I can't believe her, it's your fault you know. You encourage her to do stupid things and always give her permission to go out when she shouldn't. You're a damned horrible influence on her, what gives you the right, huh!"  
"I'm a bad influence! Look at yourself, it's just after five in the afternoon and your already drunk."  
"I only drink to endure YOU!"

Claire glances out the window, the sky is filled with dark, nasty clouds. 'How fitting', she thinks. She can still hear her parents downstairs, but the words seem to bleed together. She gets up and changes her clothes, pulling on a pair of jeans and trainers. She opens her wardrobe and picks out her brother's hooded sweatshirt. It makes her feel safe when she wears it. Grabbing her door key off her dressing table, she leaves her room and runs down the stairs and out the front door without her parents noticing.

She doesn't really know where she's going, but somehow makes her way to the park. Just as she enters the gates, the sky opens up and rain drenches her in mere seconds. However, Claire is not deterred and instead of leaving, she heads towards the swings. She sits down, shoulders slumped, and head lowered facing the dirty tarmac. With a pain-filled sob, she lets go and there is no longer only rain sliding down her cheeks.

**Meanwhile…**

"You good for nothing piece of crap, go get my dinner ready!"  
'Ah, just another wonderful afternoon in the Bender house', thinks John as he smiles wryly. He subconsciously fiddles with the diamond stud in his ear while deciding whether or not to just leave. His decision is made when he hears his father yelling in the other room. "Where's Johnny, huh? Where is that little punk?" John grabs his long, grey coat and scarf and hurries to his bedroom window.  
Without even thinking, he opens the window and jumps out, landing heavily on the grass. He lurches up and runs from the house while pulling on his coat and scarf. One thing John knew was that you could never be too ready for whatever might happen, hence the warm clothing if he spent another night outside.

Once he had run three blocks from his house, his pace slowed until he was walking along the road quite calmly. 'What did I do to deserve a father like that?' John asked himself. All of a sudden, it starts raining, full-out pelting rain and John sighs dejectedly but carries on walking. He is headed for the park. The only safe place he knows.

Minutes later John reaches the gates of the park and upon walking through them notices someone else in the park. 'Probably just some stoner-chick waiting for their dealer', he thinks. He moves forward, towards the sheltered slide and awkwardly climbs up the slide and sits himself under the protective roof. He lights a cigarette and slowly inhales the soothing smoke. John pulls his coat tight around himself and closes his eyes. He can hear the angry rain pinging off the tin ceiling above him, and another sound. Quiet, but noticeable. He opens his eyes and looks over towards the stranger on the swing. 'Is she crying!', he thinks. He watches intently and notices the way the girl's shoulders shake. Curious, he drops his almost finished cigarette to the ground, slips off the platform of the slide and carefully makes his way over to the girl on the swing. 'Damn my caring and curious nature', thinks John. As he gets closer he sees a peek of face and a mop of wet, red hair.  
"Cherry?"


	2. Chapter 2:Comfort and warmth

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue me for it.  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed, so here is chapter 2 for your reading pleasure. The next chapter after this may take a few days, it's not really written yet...  
Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 - Comfort and warmth.

"Cherry?"

Claire, startled looks up sharply and sees none other than John Bender standing before her. 'What is he doing here? Oh no, I bet he's going to rag on me…'  
John stares at Claire for a few moments, taking in her tearstained cheeks and red rimmed eyes. He steps forward and lowers himself to her height, "What's wrong Cherry?"  
Claire looks down, but Bender maintains eye contact and she sniffs.  
"Nothing…everything? It doesn't matter John." She shakes her head wistfully and wipes her eyes with the sleeve of the wet hoodie.  
"Come on Claire, you're crying, tell me what's wrong. Trust me", pleads John.  
She looks up, into his eyes. They show caring and understanding, acceptance. With a sob she pushes herself forward and wraps her arms around John, seeking comfort from him. The kind of comfort that can only be provided through touch.  
John slowly brings his arms up around her, the shock of her actions wearing off.  
"Sshhh, it's okay, you're going to be okay." He whispers nonsensical words in her ear and they seem to soothe her troubled mind. She sobs, her whole body shaking with the outpour of suppressed emotions.

John, still holding her, feels her cries dying down and realises how wet she is. Worried for her, he speaks out.  
"Claire, maybe we should go somewhere warmer before you and I get sick…any ideas? I mean, my house isn't the ideal at the moment…"  
"Anywhere you are, I don't care where", is the muffled reply.  
John tightens his hold on her and slowly brings them both to a standing position. Claire still has her face buried in his coat and her grip on him is as tight as ever.  
"Why don't we go back to your house?" He suggests, Claire's head turning to him quickly, showing her reluctance. "I can't think of anywhere else to go, not right now…" She still is not pleased with his suggestion but nods anyway replying in kind with "as long as you don't leave me there."  
John thinks to himself, 'I wonder what happened with her parents…' before answering. "I'll stay if you want me to."  
She nods almost imperceptibly and loosens her hold on him, moving to his side. They walk out of the park, John with his arm over Claire's shoulders, her arm around his waist.

John leads; he knows where her house is and knows it won't be long 'til they get there. He worries about what he parents will think of Claire bringing him into the house. But he really needn't bother worrying.  
When they arrive outside her house Claire leads him up to the front door and pushes it open, inviting him inside. He hesitates for a moment, but looking at Claire is reminded of his reasons for being there. John looks around while Claire closes the door. He notices the smashed picture lying at the end of the hall and the dent in the wall not far from it. 'Obviously there's been a fight or something' he observes.  
Claire moves in front of him, grabbing his hand and guiding him upstairs. She opens the door to her room and he follows her in cautiously. 'So this is her room, huh. Different then I thought it would be.' There are few pictures of her friends and instead there are quotes all over the walls.

She waits for his judgement on her room, her home. But it does not come. John looks back at her and steps forward, reaching out to touch her cheek. She closes her eyes at the touch and steps into his embrace. His mere presence is comforting but he pulls away all too soon for her liking.  
"You're going to get sick in those clothes, go get changed into something dry." She smiles slightly, who knew John Bender could be such a worrier?  
"What about you? You're wet too", she retorts.  
John looks down at himself as though only noticing it for the first time.  
"Uhmm…well it's only really my coat, and my uh jeans…" He doesn't really know what to say.  
She reaches forward and begins unbuttoning his coat. "Take it off then, I'll put it on the heater to dry off." He shrugs off his coat and she takes it from him.  
"Wait here a minute, I'll be right back." She goes from the room, grabbing some dry clothes from her chair on the way out.  
John removes his shoes, walks over to her bed and sits on it, bouncing slightly.

Claire returns a few minutes later in clean clothes, carrying a fluffy towel and some boys' clothes in her hands. She offers John the clothes, "you can put these on if you want, there my brother's, from before he left. They should fit."  
John smiles up at her and accepts the clothes and the towel from her. The atmosphere becomes quite awkward and Claire realises this. "I'll just…wait outside."  
He smirks at her shyness and once she has left the room he slips his shirt off and changes into the dry clothes. 'Not a bad fit', he thinks looking down at the white t-shirt and blue sweatpants. He dries off his hair with the towel and calls Claire in. She slowly opens the door and pads in picking up his wet clothes and placing them across her heater.  
"They might take a while to dry, they're soaking." She says in a small voice.  
He holds his hand out to her and she accepts it, placing her smaller one into his, allowing him to pull her down by his side on the bed.  
"You feeling better Claire?", he asks gently.  
She nods, resting her head on his shoulder. "I feel safe."  
John places a sweet kiss on her forehead, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.  
"You're still cold…" he observes.

Claire lifts her head from his warm shoulder and leads him to a standing position. She pulls back the covers on the bed and asks, "lay with me?"  
He seems surprised at her actions and answers her question with another question, "are you sure?"  
She nods, rambling, "just hold me. It'll be warmer and you can't go 'til your clothes are dry and—"  
He interrupts her, smiling softly, "it's okay Cherry, I just wanted to make sure."  
"Oh", she answers. Claire climbs into the bed, scooting over to the far side of the double-bed waiting for John to get in. He slides himself into the bed, pulling the covers up around them, before taking her in his arms.  
He voices his uncertainty at being in bed with Claire. "I…what if your parents catch us?"  
She doesn't answer and a moment later he feels her shoulders shaking against him. Her small voice travels to his ears, "they don't care."  
"But I do Claire, I care about you now." He feels her nod against his chest and he holds her more tightly, pressing small kisses to her shoulder. Some time later her breathing evens out and John looks down to see falling asleep. He watches her for a while before drifting off himself.

* * *

Well, there you go. I thought it was important to show the caring side of Bender, I'll throw in some angst in the next few chapters and see how they deal.  
---Musicalwonder. 


	3. Chapter 3:Admittance and Acceptance

Disclaimer: Don't own The Breakfast Club, but wish I did.  
To the reviewers: thanks, it honestly does mean something to me and if you guys have any ideas for future chapters or maybe what you would like to see then I'll definitely take them into consideration!

So here is chapter 3, hope you like it and there will definitely be alot more angst coming up! Chapter 4, totally angsty. Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – Admittance and Acceptance

Claire slowly floats into consciousness and smiles, noticing the warm arms wrapped around her. She cautiously opens her eyes and realises that he has fallen asleep too. Her smile widens at the thought, 'John Bender, asleep, in my bed. He looks so…calm.' John's infamous smirk has been replaced by a soft half-smile in sleep; his features appear gentle and boyish. Claire looks over John's shoulder at the clock on her bedside table. It reads 11.23pm. They have been sleeping for more than three hours. She lays her head back down on the pillow and cuddles into him. He shifts slightly, letting out a quiet sigh before nuzzling into her neck. She gently plays with his hair, running her hand through the brown mane. She feels him stirring beside her and pulls away somewhat to look at his face. Brown eyes greet her and she smiles at him, a smile which he returns before speaking.

"What time is it?", his husky voice questions.

"Almost eleven thirty", she answers, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He nods contentedly before speaking up again.

"Do you want to talk about, y'know…what's wrong?" he asks carefully. She looks up into his eyes briefly before she speaks.

"My parents, they were fighting…You remember what I said about them using me to fight?" He nods encouragingly and she continues. "Well, they were doing that earlier and I just, couldn't take it anymore. It's been like this since my brother left for University three years ago. One of them will tell me what I should do and then the other will say to do the opposite, and it's like no matter what I do I'll end up annoying one of them. I don't want to do it anymore, it feels like it's my fault that they fight—"

He interrupts her there, "it's definitely not your fault Claire." She looks up at him, eyes filled with fresh tears, and it appears that she has never been told that before. John brings his hand up and caresses her face repeating the words to be sure that she hears him, really hears what he is saying.

A few tears escape her eyes and they are swiftly brushed away by John's fingers. But no more fall from her glassy eyes.

"Thank you, for staying and just…listening", mumbles Claire.  
He leans down and she can feel his breath on her face. His head moves to the side and his lips brush her cheek before he whispers, "sleep" in her ear.

She complies, her cheeks red from his sweet action as she once again falls into a peaceful sleep.

John watches her sleep for some time before disentangling himself from her and slipping out of bed, careful not to wake her. He quietly changes back into his clothes, which are now dry, and pulls on his shoes. He turns back to look at Claire once more, before opening the door to her room and sneaking out of her house.

* * *

-:-So what did you think? I know it was kinda short, but was it too sweet? Let me know! 


	4. Chapter 4:Consciousness and Pain

Disclaimer: Unfortunately no, I don't own The Breakfast Club or any of the characters within.  
To the reviewers:Thanks to all of you, it's nice to know that people read this and enjoy doing so. As always tell me what you think of this next chapter and fluff-fans don't be put off, there will be more to come!

* * *

CHAPTER 4- Consciousness and Pain. 

Opening her eyes, the first thing Claire notices is that he is gone. She sits up sharply and looks around the room. His clothes are gone from the heater and the ones he borrowed are sitting on her chair. Looking at the clock, which reads 7.46am, she gets up and goes to the window. The rain has cleared and there are very few clouds in the sky now. She sighs, wishing that John had still been there when she woke up. 'But he wasn't', she reminds herself. 'What does this mean? Will it make a difference? How will he act when I see him next?' All of Claire's questions go unanswered and she is caught up in her troubled thoughts for a while. Shaking her head at her wishful thinking she heads off for a warm shower.

**Meanwhile…**

John lies in his bed staring up at the ceiling, contemplating the events of the previous night. At the time he had thought it was best to be gone before she woke up, unwilling to take the chance of her parents walking in and also scared that her reaction to him in the morning might be negative. He didn't want to see her look at him with disgust or disappointment in her eyes. 'You're such a wimp', he berated himself. He turns onto his side and feels the familiar tug of sleep at his eyes. He blinks a few more times before his eyes fall shut and he drifts into a dreamless sleep.

John wakes up, startled. He jerks upright in bed and sees a figure silhouetted in the doorway, the light from the afternoon sun shining in from the hall. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he realises that it is his dad and immediately panic rises in him.

"Johnny! Whatcha doin' still sleepin', huh? You deadbeat son of a bitch, get up!"

John turns his head to look at the clock on the wall, 'that can't be right, it can't be two o'clock already' he thinks. His father moves steps into his room, moving drunkenly towards John. He grabs John by the neck of his t-shirt and drags him out of bed, John finding his feet quickly so that he stands in front of his father.

"You ain't nothin' but a lazy-ass little punk. Scroungin' off me, well I don't think so!" He punches John in the face and John stumbles back, but remains on his feet. His father's fist flies into the side of his face a second time and the force of this blow throws John to the floor, holding his face with one hand. However, his father doesn't seem satisfied at this and kicks him in the stomach, hard. Once, twice and then a third time; causing John to let out a reluctant yelp of pain. He didn't want his father to have the pleasure of knowing that he had hurt him, but couldn't stop himself from crying out in pain.

His father, clearly pleased, leaves the room muttering to himself and soon John finds himself alone. John lies there, on the floor, eyes clamped shut, clutching at his stinging stomach.

He cautiously pulls himself up into a sitting position, leaning his back against the wall, willing the energy to return so that he can get up. Eventually John slides himself up the wall until he is standing, slightly hunched over. He stumbles to the bed, deciding against going to the bathroom to clean himself up incase he runs into his dad. Instead, he sits up in bed, leaning against the headboard he watches the clouds move in the sky through his window and thinks quietly. He wonders what surprises Monday will bring, and what changes, if any, will be made.

Hours later he slips off into a restless and exhausted sleep.

* * *

-:- So there you have it, chapter 4.Alot less fluff, but Monday at Shermer High might possibly bring some... :p  
Please review and tell me what you think, any ideas are for future chapters are more than welcome.  
--Musicalwonder. 


	5. Chapter 5:Monday Morning

Disclaimer: Don't own The Breakfast Club, so don't you dare sue me.  
To the reviewers: Thank you guys! I'm so sorry this took so long, my parents are on holiday and I have to look after our dogs and cats and the house...argh. Hopefully you all haven't given up on this.

So here it is, chapter five, enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 5- Monday

Looking around in her wardrobe before school, Claire decides it's time for a change. 'Who cares if I have the latest fashionable clothes, it doesn't make a difference.' She reaches for a long sleeved white t-shirt and a mid length brown skirt and changes quickly.

She puts on a minimal amount of makeup and while pulling on her brown boots she hears her dad shouting from downstairs.

"Claire, we need to go now if you want me to take you to school."

She grabs her bag off the floor before running outside and getting into her dad's car.

Arriving at the school, Claire steps out of her dad's car and he drives away hurriedly without so much as a goodbye. She sighs and moves towards the front of the school before sitting herself on the stairs. From here she will be able to spot the rest of the breakfast club when they arrive. Claire opens up her bag, intent on finding a specific something. She digs around for a few minutes before finding what she was looking for. She smiles, triumphant, and places the single earring in her left ear. 'Hopefully John will get the message', she thinks. She glances at her watch realising that she there is fifteen minutes before school, so she goes back to looking out for the rest of the club. She isn't worried about her 'friends' as they wouldn't be caught dead arriving at school early. 'Who cares about them anyway, they're a total drag', she thinks.

The first to arrive is Brian and she spots him at the bottom of the stairs, looking extremely nervous. As he makes his way up the steps she calls out to him and he looks shocked for a moment, almost tripping up on his feet, before he smiles genuinely and makes his way over to Claire.

"Hey Brian, how was your weekend?"

"Uhm, Hi. It was good…I mean there was uh detention, but you were there", he smiles nervously. "And uh I had this project to do for the physics club on Sunday and it was really fun. It was about aerodynamics so um we were designing these kinda like paper airplanes but they had to be really aerodynamic so that they were fast and uh…it was fun." He sheepishly runs his hand through his hair before looking up at Claire, nervous that she will make fun of him or something.

"That sounds really cool Brian, it'd be fun to see them and see how they fly sometime," says Claire.

"Uh, yeah, that would be pretty cool…so have you seen anyone else since, Sat…Saturday?" He stutters out.

Claire hesitates, wondering if she should tell him that she saw John on Saturday, but decides to anyway.

"I saw John after detention on Saturday night, we just kinda talked for a while."

"Oh, so…thanks for not being shitty today, after y'know."

"It's nothing Bri, I wanted to talk to you. We're friends, right?" she asks.

Brian smiles, "oh, um yeah, I guess we are." She smiles back and he sits next to her on the stairs.

A minute or so of comfortable silence passes before Brian nudges Claire, pointing out Allison getting out of a car. She has done her makeup like Claire showed her and her clothes are more neutral. Allison sees them sitting together and meets them on the stairs.

"Hi Brian, Claire." Brian and Claire reply before inviting Allison to sit with them.

"So, I never thought I'd see you go through with it," Allison states, looking pointedly at Claire.

Her reply is slow, her voice soft, "Well, people can change."  
Brian and Allison nod and Claire sees Andy sneaking up behind Allison. He motions for her to be quiet and she smiles.  
Allison sees Claire do so, "What are you smiling about?" But before Claire can reply Andy covers Allison's eyes with his hands and she jumps, yelping.

"Guess who?" says Andy in a playful voice.

"Andrew?" He takes his hands off her eyes and she turns around, and hugs him before they announce that they are going into school. Brian nods saying, "Me too, I don't wanna be late for class." Claire, assuring them she is happy to be left alone, remains on the stairs hoping that John will turn up. The absurdity of that makes her laugh, 'as if John Bender will be on time for school' she thinks. Claire waits until the bill rings, but there is no sign of him so she heads off to class, thinking about him and the events of Saturday.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'Stupid goddamn school, Vernon will have a good laugh when he sees my face', thinks John. He can still hear the venom in Vernon's voice, from Saturday and can still feel the fear that Vernon's words produced. "And you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life…I'm gonna be there. That's right, and I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you!"

John shakes his head, willing the thoughts away. He instead concentrates on getting to school.

As John enters the school campus, he looks at the scratched watch on his wrist through his sunglasses. He hopes the glasses will spare him any questions about the painful bruise half-hidden beneath them. He is almost and hour late for school, not that anyone would expect him to be on time. He wanders up to the doors at the front of the school and warily walks in, cautious because he doesn't really want another detention. Seeing that the halls are clear he makes his way to his locker. 'Damn-it, my lock is missing', he thinks, 'not that anyone would go into my locker anyway…' He opens it up and pulls out a tattered copy of 'Macbeth', intending on going to English next. He closes his graffiti-covered locker and slowly walks towards the English department, knowing that the bell will ring in a few minutes for next period. He likes English, people may not believe it, but he does. Sure, he ripped up a bunch of books on Saturday, but those were richie books and it was justified by the extreme boredom he experienced.

Suddenly the bell rings and hundreds of students rush in to and out of classrooms, so quickly that if you blinked you'd miss it. John enters the classroom and heads straight for his assumed seat at the back of the room, the farthest from the front. No one looks up as he passes them and he slumps into his seat, making no move to take off his sunglasses. He looks around the class and spots Brian sat at the very front of the room. 'Huh, never noticed him there before', he thinks. During the period, he decides that he will try to find Claire during lunch.

For one of the first times in his life John Bender is hopeful.

* * *

So there you have it, Chapter five. I know it was a bit slow but it seemed important to show how they all interact together and that they did change on Monday. I promise super-fluffiness between John and Claire next chapter. So look forward to it. Should be up by Tuesday at the latest.  
---Musicalwonder.


	6. Chapter 6:Bruised and Tentative

Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda.  
To the readers: I have revised chapters 6 and 7 to fit in with the later story, sorry for the serious lack of updating, going back to school will do that to you.

CHAPTER 6- Bruised and tentative

'Only two more minutes until lunch', thinks Claire. She sits in American History with her head resting on her arm, trying not to fall asleep. She was glad that she had so far managed to avoid her 'friends'. She really was not looking forward to that confrontation.

After what feels like forever, the bell finally rings and Claire quickly gathers her things, leaving the room swiftly. She dumps her stuff at her locker, grabbing her lunch as well, before heading towards the cafeteria. Rummaging through her bag, Claire doesn't look where she is going, and as she turns the corner she walks straight into someone.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

John walks out of a now empty classroom, still wearing his mysterious sunglasses, he makes his way towards his locker with his head down. 'Finally, lunch! I thought that damn class was gonna last forever!' As he rounds the corner of the hall, he bumps into someone heading the opposite way.

"Sorry", he mumbles, without looking up.

However, he lifts his head when he hears his name, "John?"

A glance confirms what he already knows, it's Claire. Suddenly, he isn't so confident and he doesn't know what to say.

"Uh, yeah…Hey Princess…", he answers quietly.

She takes a good look at him and as he turns his head Claire notices the edge of one of John's nasty bruises, lurking beneath his sunglasses. She reaches her hand up, pushing his hair out of his face and bringing her hand to rest at the side of his neck.

"What happened?", she asks, almost entirely sure of the answer.

He shakes his head while replying, "not here."

She nods her understanding and brings her hand down to grasp hold of his. He appears reluctant at first, but soon Claire has John following her away down the hall.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They enter the empty auditorium walking in sync with one another. Claire takes the lead, pulling John over to the back row of seats. She lets go of his hand to seat herself and indicates for him to do the same. He removes his jacket before sitting and she turns her body to face him, she gives him a reassuring smile, which he returns, somewhat tentatively. Her hands move towards his face again, but this time they reach for his sunglasses. Claire carefully and slowly removes his sunglasses and gasps when she sees what lies beneath them. He lowers his head in embarrassment while mumbling, "it's nothing."

"God John, it's not nothing…", she responds. "It's not anything to be embarrassed about…I'm sorry."

His head turns up sharply at that, "what are you sorry for?" he asks, a little harsher than intended. She winces internally before answering him.

"I'm sorry that this", she waves her hand indicating his black eye, "happens to you…that your dad, y'know. This is just…I mean you don't deserve this…I…I'm sorry."

She looks up and meets his eyes. She does not look at him with pity in her eyes, like so many would; instead, her eyes show sympathy and sadness. But most of all, they convey her understanding and acceptance of him. Her hand drifts gently over the dark, painful area around his eye and he flinches slightly. "Sorry", she says softly.

"Stop it", he says, his voice hard and for a moment she thinks she has annoyed him. Claire starts to pull away, but he grabs hold of her wrist as he makes himself clear. "Stop apologising. This isn't your fault and you shouldn't feel bad about something you can't change", he says softly.

She looks up at him through glassy eyes and nods while willing the tears away. When she gains control over her emotions she resumes the conversation.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else, John?" He doesn't answer. "Don't make me check you over…", she threatens playfully.

He speaks, but too quietly for her to make out the words. He realises she hasn't heard him and speaks again, louder this time.

"My stomach…he uh, kicked me."

"Let me see", she requests. He looks slightly shocked but recovers quickly. Claire cautiously lifts the hem of his t-shirt up, not sure if she really wants to see what is underneath. But what she does see makes her upset and her eyes fill with tears again.

She runs her hand across his black and blue stomach, asking herself 'what kind of person does this?' Her hand starts to tremble and John, noticing this, takes hold of it and pulls her into a hug.

"It's okay, I mean, I'm used to it now", he says, trying to comfort her. But this brings out her anger and she pulls back frowning.

"No, it isn't! You shouldn't have to get used to it, it shouldn't happen at all. It shouldn't be allowed to happen!" She retorts, enraged, tears finally making their way down her face.

He doesn't know what to say and rather than try to answer her he pulls her reluctant form back into his arms.

A few minutes later she calms and he slowly moves back to look at her face. Her stomach flutters as she looks into his eyes. Moments later their lips meet for the first time since detention. John is hesitant and his lips brush over hers a few times in light, ghost kisses, before he covers her mouth with his own in a sweet kiss. His lips are soft and gentle, yet strong at the same time and when they break apart both are left breathless and gasping for air.

A slow smile spreads across John's face, turning to his trademark grin. Claire can't help but smile back, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

Hope you liked it, R&R!

---MusicalWonder.


	7. Chapter 7:Food and Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7- Food and Friends

They sit in a comfortable but shy silence before Claire decides she should say something. "Maybe we should actually have lunch before, y'know, it's over?", she says while motioning to the brown paper bag sitting at her feet.

John conveys his agreement by nodding. He gets up and turns around, offering Claire a hand. She smiles slightly and quickly gathers her things before taking the offered hand.

When pair pause when they reach the cafeteria and Claire looks up at John unsurely. He senses her need for reassurance and rubs his thumb across the hand that rests in his, providing a verbal comfort shortly after.

"Come on, who cares what they think anyway? Life's too short…", he says confidently.

"You know what? You're right. Let's go", says Claire, following John into the cafeteria.

However, as soon as she sets foot in the door she realises that she isn't quite as carefree as she thought she would be. John spots the rest of the breakfast club sitting at a table towards the back and he pulls Claire along towards them.

Andrew sits with his arm wrapped around Allison on one side of the table. Allison lets out a hearty laugh and her whole body shakes with the force of it. At the end of the table sits Brian, eating his soup quite happily and laughing along with the couple. Brian looks up and greets Claire and John as they approach the table.

"Hey guys, um how are you?" he asks cheerily.

"Alright", says John sliding into a seat across from Andrew.

"Good", replies Claire as she does the same, seating herself opposite Allison.

The group sit in an awkward silence, none of them sure of what to say. Claire opens up the brown paper bag before her and then glances to her right to discover that John has no lunch with him, 'no real surprise there' she thinks. She pulls the cling film off the ham sandwich and turns to John offering him a half. "Here, have something to eat." John looks reluctant to accept it from her, trying to maintain his bad-guy appearance, and shakes his head while replying "Nope, don't want it Princess." Claire merely continues to hold out the sandwich to him while giving him this look like 'you know you want it, so take it already'. He gives in and takes it while muttering at Claire, "Fine, if you insist". Allison and Andy share a knowing smile. Claire is the only one that can tame John and they know it.

Claire tells Allison how nice she looks and the girls chat about nothing in particular for some time before the Brian excuses himself to go the bathroom. The girls are brought out of their conversation and back into reality and notice the boredom on the boys' faces.

"Claire and I were just saying that we should all get together after school on Friday, go to someone's house and just hang out, y'know, have fun…", Allison trails off looking at the others for their response.

"Sure", replies Andrew, "that'll be cool."  
Bender's response comes as a half-assed shrug and Claire giggles, "I guess that means yes!" she asks him. He smirks and says, "Why yes, I'd love to spend Friday evening with you fine people." They all laugh at this and Claire smacks John in the arm playfully. "Oh Princess, how you wound me!", he exclaims dramatically holding his arm. This causes more laughing and they are still chuckling when the bell rings for the end of lunch.

"Alright, I have Geography so I'll see you later Ally", says Andrew heading out of the cafeteria.

"What do you have Claire?" questions Allison.  
Claire pauses momentarily, thinking, before replying "Spanish".

"Me too, wanna walk together?" offers Allison.

Claire nods and Allison motions that she will wait outside the cafeteria for her. Claire looks up at John and asks him what he has now.

"Uh…I have shop now with Brian", he answers, "So I'll maybe, uh, see you later…"  
Claire nods and Bender moves forward to place a swift kiss on her cheek. He pulls back and sheepishly runs a hand through his hair before walking away.

Allison meets Claire at the exit of the cafeteria and grins knowingly. "You two are adorable", she says, causing Claire to blush a deep red. The two of them head off to class talking about how everything has changed so much since Saturday.

* * *

-:- Kinda short, but sweet.  
Read and Review.  
---Musicalwonder. 


	8. Chapter 8:Confrontation and Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own The Breakfast Club...not yet anyway...grins evilly  
To the readers: Once again my severe aplogies for the huge time to wait for an update. They're gonna be pretty erradic but I'll try and get a chapter up every two weeks or less. So this is just a short filler to build up the friendship between Claire and Allison.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 8- Confrontation and Girl Talk

School was almost done for the day and Claire had arranged to meet up with Allison at her house later. She had so far managed to avoid her old friends, but it was inevitable that she would have to deal with them at some point.

Sure enough, just as she was dumping books in her locker at the end of the day inevitability reared it's ugly head in the form of her four 'bestest friends ever!'. So Claire was surrounded by Melissa, Crystal, Georgina and Heather and they looked like they were out for blood.

"Why weren't you at Chubby's on Saturday? And where were you at lunch Claire? I mean, Samantha Jarvis said she saw you with a bunch of losers! One of the nerds and a pothead! But I knew it wasn't true, I mean like no way would our Claire ever do that. They're just so pathetic and you would never ruin your reputation for—" Melissa was interrupted by Claire who couldn't stand to hear anymore.

"Shut up! I don't give a damn about my reputation!" With that outburst from Claire the hall went silent as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to watch the fight as Claire continued.

"I'm not some idiotic little airhead! I'm sick of following you guys around all the time and listening to all the crap you spew out. Those _losers_ happen to be my friends, something you aren't and never were. And as for what you think of me, I really don't care! I finally see that you guys are the real losers", shouted Claire. She looked each of them in the eyes, daring them to say anything. All of them were speechless and Claire nodded to herself as she shut her locker and walked away. A few members of the crowd wooped and some congratulated Claire as she made her way out of the school. She felt so relieved and so much lighter. A weight had been lifted and she felt free for the first time in a long time.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

At four thirty, Claire arrived at Allison's house and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Allison with a grin on her face.

"Come on in, we can go up to my room", said Allison shutting the door behind Claire and then guiding her up the stairs and into her room. Allison's room was amazing; there was a mural painted along one of the walls and the others were covered in sketches and other pieces of art. Claire thought they were beautiful and she told Allison so. They settled on the window seat and Claire slipped off her shoes, getting comfortable.

"So, how are things going with Andy?" asked Claire. Allison smiled before answering her.

"Things are…good. He stood up for me in front of his friends so…I thought that was kinda cool of him." Allison blushed and Claire nodded. "I thought we could spend Friday evening here, cause my parents won't be around and we could just hang out. What d'ya think?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. We can rent a couple of movies and invite the rest of the club over. I can bring some food if you want? Like chips and dip, easy stuff…"

"Sure. You and Bender looked…cosy at lunch today." Claire's cheeks flushed a deep red and the girls laughed before Claire replied.

"Mmhmm, he's been nice since Saturday at detention. Well, since the end of detention…" spoke Claire, the smile drifting off her face as quickly as it had come. When she looked back at Allison there was uncertainty in her eyes.

"You don't think that he…I mean he didn't really mean what he said, did he?" She asked Allison in a small voice that made it sound like she would shatter at any moment.

"Come on, I mean he was just angry and when people get defensive they say horrible things. He was purposefully trying to hurt you, but I don't think he really meant any of it", said Allison, reassuringly. Claire nodded slightly, looking out into the distance.

"So I saw you take Andy's patch on Saturday…" said Claire turning to Allison with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Haha, yeah. I don't think his dad was very impressed with that. But y'know, I had to have something of his. Oh yeah, before I forget…" Allison got up abruptly and pulled her bag up onto her bed, rifling through it obviously seeking a certain something. She threw the object at Claire, who caught it and turned it over in her hands before a puzzled look crossed her face.

"A switchblade…" observed Claire.

"It's John's," she said, answering the unspoken question as she sat back down, "I took it during detention…He might want it back." She explained with a mischievous look on her face. "I'm sure you'll see him before I do."

Claire blushed and tried to contain a laugh, which managed to escape anyway.

The girls continued to talk happily for quite some time. Claire teasing Allison about her disappearing 'black shit' and Allison impersonating Claire's previous friends.

-:- Pretty short huh? I'll try to make the next one longer and there will most definitely be JohnxClaire fluffy goodness.  
R&R  
---MusicalWonder.


End file.
